<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>well you can't get what you want, but you can get me by mandalourian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459466">well you can't get what you want, but you can get me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalourian/pseuds/mandalourian'>mandalourian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fashion Designer Harry Styles, Lawyer Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Niall Horan &amp; Harry Styles Friendship, Roommates, Zayn Malik &amp; Louis Tomlinson Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalourian/pseuds/mandalourian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Louis can remember, Liam Payne is his best mate. Everything was fine until Liam proposed to Louis' other best friend/roommate, Zayn Malik and they got engaged and want to live together. Not only Louis has to watch his long time crush married his best friend, he also has to move out from his own apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello.</p><p>So, this is my very first fic. It's been sitting on my draft for a year I think and I'm bored so I posted it. Forgive me for any grammatical error because English is not my first language. So, there's that. I hope you all like my story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Payno!” Louis cheered as he pressed his phone to his right ear.</p><p>“<em>Tommo!</em>” Louis practically could see how Liam’s eyes squinted from his big smile. “<em>Just want to remind you about tonight</em>.”</p><p>“Tonight?” Louis asked while signing a bunch of papers. “Thanks, love,” he muttered and gave the papers to Eleanor, his secretary. “What about tonight?”</p><p>“<em>Really, Lou?</em>” <em>Lou. Lou. Calm down you fucker, </em>Louis internally shouted to his beating heart. <em>“Zayn and I told you a week ago that we’d have a lad’s night on Thursday. And guess what? Today is Thursday.”</em></p><p>“Ah, must have slipped my mind then,” Louis swivelled at his big black comfy chair, didn’t care if he looked like five. “I don’t think I can make it, Lima. I have a meeting and this big case that made my head hurt. Rain check?”</p><p>“<em>You do realise Zayn will call you non-stop and maybe drag you from your office just so you can join us, right?</em>”</p><p>Louis glanced at the silver frame on his desk. It was a picture of him and Liam, with Liam’s hand around Louis’ neck and his head was buried on Liam’s shoulder. It was taken on student bar at their uni after the final exam. Louis was drunk and it was obvious from how red his cheeks were. Well, it was either because he was drunk, or because of the boy next to him. Next to that, another frame but it was filled with three of them, Louis, Liam, and Zayn. <em>Liam and Zayn.</em> Liam was hugging Zayn from behind, arms wrapped tightly, and there was Louis <em>happily</em> grinning while pointing at them with his thumb.</p><p>Louis smiled a little looking at both of photos. Sometimes he wished that it was still the two of them. <em>Yeah, right.</em></p><p>“<em>Lou, you still there?</em>”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll try to stop by. I have to go now.”</p><p>“<em>Okay. See ya.</em>”</p><p>“Bye, Li.”</p><p>Not even three seconds after he put his phone on the desk, Zayn’s face came up on screen.</p><p>“Well, that was fast,” Louis chuckled.</p><p>“<em>ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU PROMISED YOU’LL COME.</em>”</p><p>“Zaynie, chill. No need to shout”</p><p>“<em>You promised you’ll come. We barely see you, Lou.</em>”</p><p>
  <em>We. Right.</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry. I have this big-“</p><p>“<em>Big case, yeah, yeah, we get it. But really, Louis. I barely saw you and we live together for fuck sake. You went to office really early and came home near midnight. And that’s been going for how long? Six months?</em>”</p><p>“Yeah but it really is a big case and I have meeting in,” he paused a little to see the clock across the room, “three minutes and I don’t know if I’m gonna make it. The partners really have a tight schedule and long list of things to discuss regarding the case.”</p><p><em>“Oh.”</em> Louis didn’t miss the disappointed note on Zayn’s voice. <em>“If you really can’t come, I guess that’s okay. I mean it’s your work and it’s important for you. I just wish we can hang out, the three of us like we used to. Liam and I miss you, Lou.”</em></p><p>Louis mentally grunted. Leave it to Zayn to guilt trip him. He knew it was a trick, but Louis could never resist Zayn. Maybe it was because his pout. Zayn had the best pout in the world. And Louis could see Zayn is currently pouting now.</p><p>“Fuck it,” Louis said finally.</p><p>“<em>Really?</em>” Louis could feel the happiness radiating around Zayn through the phone. “<em>Guess I’ll see you, Lou. Okay, bye. Love you, babe.</em>”</p><p>Zayn ended the call before Louis saying his goodbye. <em>Typical Zayn</em>.</p><p>As much as he hated his situation, Louis still loved Zayn greatly. He remembered the first time Zayn came up to the flat and introduced himself. They knew each other through Eleanor. Doniya, Zayn’s big sister, was friend with Eleanor back in high school. Zayn moved to London from Manchester three years ago. Zayn worked as graphic designer for an ad agency, and he was good at it.</p><p>If Louis’ heart wasn’t attached to particular someone, he might be swooned right there right then when he opened the door to welcome Zayn to their flat for the first time. Zayn with his stylish quiff, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and of course his beautiful doe eyes. They both clicked instantly. They already texted each other before Zayn finally moved in but seeing Zayn in flesh and talked to him face to face was different.</p><p>For now, Louis didn’t want to think about Liam and Zayn. He didn’t want to think about <em>Liam and Zayn</em>. He headed to the meeting room with confident, felt sure that he’s gonna win the case.</p><p>---</p><p>Three hours of meeting and he got nowhere close to counter the evidence from the opponent side. The trial would be held in six weeks and Louis’ team was nowhere near ready. It wasn’t their fault though. As team leader and an associate who was in charge for the case, Louis felt great responsibility for this case.</p><p>Louis stepped inside his big office with a direct view to London’s busy street. The lights from the buildings and the vehicles were beaming an unspeakable warm to Louis’ chest. He loved this city more than anything. Maybe London was his first love.</p><p>“Here’s your bag, Mr Tomlinson,” Eleanor handed him his brown leathered briefcase. A very fucking typical lawyer’s bag.</p><p>“Thanks, doll. Do I have any meeting for tomorrow?”</p><p>Louis took his briefcase and walked outside followed by Eleanor who matched his steps easily. Her six centimetres heels were clanking against the floor.</p><p>“You have one at eleven with Mrs Morris and one at two with Mr Horan.”</p><p>“Wait,” Louis stopped his pace suddenly making Eleanor bumped into his back.</p><p>“Sorry, sir.”</p><p>“I thought Greg handled Horan?”</p><p>“Yeah about that. Mr James asked you to accompany him during the meeting. Not sure why.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks,” Louis pressed the lift button the door opened instantly. “I might be a little late tomorrow. Lad’s night.”</p><p>“Okay, sir. Send my love to Zayn.”</p><p>“I will,” Louis punched the close button the same time as Eleanor waved her hand awkwardly.</p><p>The cold wind of October greeted Louis. The street was very busy and there was almost no empty cab. There were lines of people on the crosswalk. Louis opted using tube, but Zayn was texting him non-stop already reminding him of the lad’s night. As if he could forget. So, yes, Louis decided to use the cab on busy hours instead of tube.</p><p>After five minutes waving off his hand, a cab finally stopped in front of him. When he opened the door, someone ducked her head and made her way to inside the cab, then used the shocked Louis as an opportunity to close the door. The cab took off and left Louis still in shock.</p><p>“Fucking arsehole!” he shouted.</p><p>Louis had a bad day. He had fucking tons of work. A nagging client. And now someone stole his cab. What a perfect day.</p><p>Louis waved his hand again, hoping that this time no one would steal his cab.</p><p>After ten minutes and endless vibration on his phone which must’ve been Zayn, a cab stopped two metres in front of him. A rather tall man holding the door, but his focus was on a box in his other free hand. Louis ran and ducked his head and shut the door, practically stole the cab. He muttered inaudible “sorry” through the closed window before the cab took off. He did feel guilty, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He just wanted to sit on his favourite pub, on his favourite booth with beer bottle on his hand.</p><p>He arrived at Carl’s thirty minutes later because the traffic was unbearable. It usually took ten minutes of tube ride or fifteen minutes of car ride on normal hour, but apparently today was not normal day for Louis.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m late,” Louis threw himself next to Liam at red cushion booth right across the bar.</p><p>“Thought you’re not gonna come, mate,” Liam patted his head.</p><p>“The meeting took longer than expected and the traffic was nasty. I should move to Essex or maybe back to Donny, live a quiet life.”</p><p>“Ha! Like you could leave London.”</p><p>“<em>Loueeehhhhh,” </em>Zayn shouted happily and threw himself to Louis’ lap and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Zaynie.”</p><p>“I miss you. I miss you.” Zayn released his embrace and then punched Louis’ shoulder. “Fuck you, Lou, for skipping lad’s nights and you were never home.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Louis chuckled. “I’m sure you two handled the lad’s night greatly.”</p><p>“It’s not lad’s night if it’s only me and Liam. It’s called date night and it ended up in bed and-“</p><p>“Lalalalalalalaaaaaa,” Louis covered his ears. “I don’t want to hear about your sex life.”</p><p>“Then promise me you’ll never skip lad’s night, not even single one, or I swear Louis I’m gonna have sex on couch when you were home.”</p><p>“Babe.” Liam said the same time as Louis’ “Jesus, Zayn.”</p><p>“Take it or leave it,” he kissed Louis’ cheek.</p><p>Liam stood up from his seat. “I’m gonna get us rounds.”</p><p>“Okay,” Zayn smiled sweetly to his boyfriend. “How’s your day?”</p><p>“As usual. Crap and boring. You?”</p><p>“Same as usual too. Demanding client and annoying boss.”</p><p>Zayn started talking about the project he was handling. Zayn was never a talkative type, but he found comfort in Louis’ presence and felt like Louis understood him more than anyone, even his own boyfriend. Sometimes Zayn didn’t have to say anything, and Louis knew. He just knew.</p><p>Liam was back no more than five minutes with four beers on his hands. Zayn moved and sat next to Liam after Liam placed the beers on the table and took the seat in front of Louis.</p><p>Louis grabbed the bottle and drank it, noticing the way Liam and Zayn whispered to each other nervously.</p><p>“What?” He asked finally, beer still hanging on the edge of his lips.</p><p>“You said you wanted to tell him.” Liam whispered but it was loud enough for Louis to pick up.</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“Uhm,” Zayn cleared his throat and picked his beer slowly. “So,”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Zayn’s left hand were caressing the bottle slowly and Louis still didn’t pick up the hint.</p><p>“Zaynie?” Louis’ brows furrowed, confused with his friend’s behaviour.</p><p>“You idiot,” Zayn said with his thick accent. “I’m engaged.” He waved his fingers.</p><p>“YOU WHAT?” Louis was practically shouting, making few heads turned to their direction but he didn’t care.</p><p>“I’m engageeddd.” Zayn squealed like a schoolgirl.</p><p>“What? When?” Louis pulled Zayn’s left hand and looked at the silver ring with very modest, yet generous proportion of diamond wrapped in his long delicate finger. “You got the matching one there, Payno?”</p><p>Liam lifted his hand and yes, the exact ring wrapped in Liam’s finger. Liam smiled sheepishly which was a contrast from his fiancé who still giggling.</p><p>“Guess congratulation is in order, boys. Limo finally found balls to propose, huh?”</p><p>“Louis,” Liam’s voice was soft.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. He is engaged. It’s official.</em>
</p><p>“We should celebrate!” Louis shouted and stood up very fast.</p><p>He needed to clear out from the booth before his friends could see his real expression. Carl was smiling widely when he saw Louis approaching the bar.</p><p>“Tommo! My favourite!” Carl lifted his hand and Louis gave him a high-five. Carl leaned to the left a little to see Louis’ booth. “Big night?”</p><p>Louis turned his head for second to see Zayn and Liam were talking. They both radiated sunshine.</p><p>“Yeah, those fuckers just got engaged. Bring me your best scotch.”</p><p>Carl tapped his fingers to the bar for a while then grinned and walked to inside the store. He came back with a bottle filled with light brown liquid.</p><p>“Save it for you, actually.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Thought you and him would end up together and we would celebrate.”</p><p>“Me and who?” Louis asked confusedly.</p><p>“You know who.” Carl handed him the scotch bottle and three shot glasses. From one look, one could figure that it was worth shit of money. “You’re a good friend, Louis. Keep it up.”</p><p>Louis nodded and smiled. He knew what Carl was trying to point. What he didn’t understand was how Carl knew. Was he that obvious? Then why did Liam never notice?</p><p>Louis shrugged and walked to the booth carefully, fearing that expensive bottle on his hand might slip from his hand any second.</p><p>“Drink up, lads. We’re gonna celebrate the fuck out of your engagement.”</p><p>Louis poured the scotch to the glasses, but Zayn’s hand stopped him.</p><p>“Lou, we need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“There is no easy way to say this. I love you, okay? We both love you. And we never want to hurt your feelings.”</p><p>“Okay.” Louis nodded slowly. “What is it? You’re scaring me.”</p><p>“You tell him, babe.” Zayn buried his face on Liam’s back.</p><p>“Leem?” Louis asked carefully.</p><p>“So, Zayn and I had this conversation long before we got engaged. We- Uhm- We want to live together as couple.”</p><p>Louis broke into laughter.</p><p>“Geez, Leem. I was thinking one of you were dying or something and that’s why you got engaged. You are very welcome to move in with me and Zayn. You practically live with us anyway. Huh, you do live with us. How many times I throw your clothes into the washing machine and-“</p><p>“Lou.” Liam interrupted Louis from his endless rambling.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We want to live together as couple.”</p><p>“Yes, Payno. I get that, and you are welcome to move in anytime.”</p><p>“No, Lou. As couple. As in it’s just me and Zayn.”</p><p>Louis laughed, but it soon died as Liam’s face still straight and serious.</p><p>“You kidding, right?” Liam shook his head. “Zayn?”</p><p>Zayn mumbled “I’m sorry, Lou” from Liam’s back.</p><p>“Oh, well. Double congrats, I guess?”</p><p>Louis took his glass and drank it. And fuck, the liquid burnt his throat just like this whole night burnt his whole heart.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis met Harry. Zayn was happy. And Liam felt guilty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam and Zayn had been in relationship for two years. Louis was there when they started dating. He was there when they had fight. He was there hearing their voice when they had sex in the room next to him. And he was definitely there in the pub where it used to be Louis and Liam’s comfort place.</p><p>“Lou?” Zayn said his name carefully.</p><p>“So, when are you gonna move out, Zee? I’m gonna miss you so much.”</p><p>Zayn looked confused for a moment. Liam nudged his elbow with his own.</p><p>“I’m not moving out?”</p><p>“Are you telling me or asking me? Because if you don’t move out, and you two want to live together just two of you, that means- Oh.” Louis leaned his back against the backrest.</p><p>“I’m sorry Louis,” there was sincerity in Zayn’s voice. “We just think it’ll be a great opportunity to move in together. And we Liam need to save money for the wedding. I can’t move to Li’s flat, it’s too expensive.”</p><p>“Really, Zayn? Expensive?” Louis cocked his eyebrow. Word <em>expensive</em> wasn't supposed to come out from Zayn's pretty mouth.</p><p>“Please, please, please don’t be mad. Nothing changes, I swear, Lou.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just, I need a moment. Excuse me.”</p><p>Louis slid from the booth and walked to the front door. He tightened his suit, practically hugging himself as soon as he stepped outside. At time like this he cursed himself for forgetting the coat. Being outside without a jacket or coat in London on October? <em>Fun-fucking-tastic.</em></p><p>Louis leaned to the wall next to the door. It felt cold against Louis’ forehead. He slowly banged his head slowly to the red bricks in front of him. Why did universe suddenly turn against him? Did he finally get his punishment for defending bad guys for career? Well, not all of them bad guys, but yeah he did fair number of defending bad guys and all of their crap things.</p><p>The door was opened causing the tiny bell in the top of the door ringing. Louis turned his head to find Liam rested his back on the wall. He gave him that smile. A smile that made Louis’ heart swoon since he was twenty and clueless about life.</p><p>“Do you know what I was thinking almost every day during my time in Hong Kong?” Louis shook his head. Liam laughed a little. His eyes were sparkling like he just remembered the best time of his life. “I was thinking ‘this place is shit without Louis’.” Louis stayed quiet, waiting for the next words. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Leemo. I just wish we don’t have to grow up and everything would stay the same.”</p><p>“Talked about how fast the night changes,” Liam chuckled. “Sometimes I wish that too. Remember the night when I broke my arm during that frat party? Damn, that was the best night in my life.”</p><p>Oh yes, Louis remembered that night pretty well. That night carved in his heart and sometimes he would just look back to remember. If he could, he would redefine the word almost in every dictionary in this world.</p><p>“But, I never regret it though. Grew up, I mean. Now we got a cool and steady job. I have my beautiful fiancé inside. My best mate next to me. Can’t complain.”</p><p>“Ha! Leave it to Liam James Payne to turn my whining into a lesson.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry about this living situation though, Lou.”</p><p>“Nah, mate, ‘s alright. ’s part of being an adult, innit? Can’t stay being a roommate forever. I just- I’m gonna miss you guys so much and it would take a long time to get used to not being in the same roof with you two.”</p><p>“Remember that you used to call me every night after we graduated? ‘But, Liam, how do I know if the oven is on or not? Liam how do you use washing machine? The dishwasher is fucking broken’” Liam said mimicking Louis’ accent and voice, resulting a glare from Louis. “Oh, and remember that you nearly burned down the kitchen? Good times.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you still left me alone and packed that ass of yours to Hong Kong for the whole four years.”</p><p>“I still remember your face when I told you I got the job in Hong Kong. You were so ready to pack your bag and follow me there.”</p><p>“If it wasn’t for the course in Leeds, I’d probably end up as homeless in Hong Kong. Eating from your intern salary. Thank God, you knocked some sense to me.” Liam didn’t say anything, just nodded in agreement. “My balls are freezing. We should go inside. Just gimme a week to find a new flat. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks, Lou. You really are the best.”</p><p>“I know,” Louis winked and walked past Liam to the pub door.</p><p>There were more people now inside the pub than when Louis left it. Louis made his way through about twenty people to his booth. Zayn was talking with a tall curly lad. The lad was bending on the table with his lean legs crossed and arse on display. Those pretty arse and legs were wrapped in tight black skinny jeans and it looked really good combined with brown suede boots on his feet. Louis made a mental note that no one could rock that jeans and boots combined and yet somehow this person outrocked it.</p><p>“Harry, mate, you came!” Liam shouted from Louis’ behind.</p><p>This Harry mate turned his head and smiled from ear-to-ear when he saw Liam in picture. He pushed himself from the table and went to hug Liam.</p><p>“Congrats, Li.” His voice was deep. <em>Wow.</em> “Zayn just gave me the story of the proposal. That’s very sweet of you.”</p><p>Louis was still staring at the stranger that it would be considered impolite. Louis swore in his life that he had met this lanky lad somewhere, but he couldn’t remember it. This Harry mate was still hugging Liam and yes Louis was feeling a little jealous. Why? He didn’t know either. Maybe because Louis had come to term that he would not be Liam’s love life, but he would always be Liam’s bestest and greatest friend and now some random person were hugging him tightly like a best mate they were.</p><p>“I brought you cupcakes for the celebration,” Harry said as he released his long arms from Liam.</p><p>Louis moved his focus from Liam and Harry to a pink box in the table. Zayn opened the box and there were a dozen cupcakes with a letter on each cupcake spelling ‘CONGRATS ZIAM’.</p><p>“Ziam?” Louis asked to no one particular.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s Zayn and Liam’s ship name. Zayn and Liam. Ziam. Get it?” Harry answered excitedly.</p><p>“Oh,” Louis tilted his head to look the cupcakes from different angle. “That would be the dumbest thing I ever heard. Ship name? What are we? Twelve?” Louis scoffed, then took one cupcake with letter T on its frosting.</p><p>Before he could shove it to his mouth, a large hand snatched it.</p><p>“Oi!” Harry took his cupcake and now stared at him like he wanted to murder him. “What you did that for?”</p><p>“No cupcake for you,” he said firmly.</p><p>Harry took a bite of the cupcake. His lips looked so pretty and full and Louis wondered when the last time he appreciated a physical appearance of a guy beside his best mate. Harry took a long time to chewing the cupcake and moaned a little from how good the cupcake was just to spite Louis. And right there in pub, Louis wanted to strangle this so-called Harry mate with long curly hair of his.</p><p>“Pissed off,” Louis spat.</p><p>He then sat next to Zayn and leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Liam and Zayn broke into a laughter and Liam went to the bar to get another drink for all of them. Harry took a seat in front of Zayn and they talked about Zayn’s work as Louis closed his eyes and ignored the world for a moment and just focused on the smell of Zayn’s sweet cologne mixed with cigarette he smoked before they all met in the pub.</p><p>Five years ago, after they graduated from Uni, Liam left to take an internship which turned into a permanent job in Hong Kong as junior associate in one of the biggest consulting firm in Asia. Liam always had big interest in Asia, but he would never go to Japan. Maybe because one time he was talking about how Japan is near Australia and that’s why Japan is so hot. That conversation resulted an endless teasing and mocking from Louis’ side for Liam’s failure in geography. Anyway, Louis moved out from London to Leeds to attend the postgraduate for one year and he was lucky enough to land the training contract in Corden LLP and then became a lawyer and worked there permanently.</p><p>Louis shared a flat with Greg during a year course in Leeds and Greg was used to Louis’ cluelessness in doing chores. Greg opted for the two years course because he was doing a part time job as a paralegal intern. Louis went back to London and rented a room at crappy flat because money were tight and for once he wanted to know how it feels to live alone. Turned out it was not that bad. Louis called Liam every night asking about how to use some furniture appliances when sometimes it was an excuse so he could keep calling his best friend.</p><p>After two years living alone, Louis finally moved to a nicer flat with two rooms. He posted an online ad and was talking to Eleanor about looking for roommate. At that time, Eleanor was still a receptionist in Corden LLP. He told Louis that her friend’s brother just moved to London and looking for flat. Eleanor showed Zayn’s photo and the first thing that ran through his head was Zayn is the most beautiful person he ever seen. Louis asked for his number and offered the room. Zayn called back immediately, and they chatted for two hours and felt the instant friendship within.</p><p>Zayn has lived with Louis for a year when Liam moved back to London. Louis remembered every detail of it. Louis was busy scrubbing the bathroom floor when someone knocked on their flat door. Louis yelled to Zayn who was playing FIFA on couch to open the door. Louis heard a brief of murmur but then silent. He finally dropped the brush, hands still wearing the yellow rubber gloves and walked to the front door. Liam was standing quietly, staring at Zayn with his eyes sparkling with fireworks. Zayn was pretty. A fucking handsome lad, Louis knew that. But he didn’t know that Liam was falling right there in front of his door. He was falling for Louis’ roommate in a matter of second while Louis was there in his grey sweatpants and worn out Leeds Festival t-shirt, hands wrapped still in ridiculous rubber yellow gloves. He knew then for sure that Liam would never be his man. No matter how much he wished that to come true.</p><p>“Lou, wake up,” Zayn’s hand was slapping Louis’ cheek gently.</p><p>Louis opened his eyes slowly. Suddenly everything became too loud.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>Louis straightened his position and grabbed the beer bottle on the table. Harry was reaching and said, “that’s mine”, but Louis drank it anyway until the last drop. He made sure to let Harry knew that he liked the drink by wiping his mouth with his back hand.</p><p>“Thanks, Curly,” Louis winked to Harry’s annoyance.</p><p>“That’s mine.”</p><p>“Sharing is caring, Curly.”</p><p>“My name is Harry. Harry Styles. And why are you drinking a stranger’s drink? The person might have a flu or a contagious illness.”</p><p>
  <em>Contagious illness? How posh.</em>
</p><p>“Okay, <em>Harry Styles.</em> Do you have contagious illness?”</p><p>“No. But you might, considering your life choices.” Harry threw his vicious smirk.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis was about to throw hands. “You don’t know anything about me, <em>Harry Styles.</em>”</p><p>“More drinks?” Zayn asked with a force smile, trying to decompose whatever was going on between Louis and Harry.</p><p>“On me,” Louis said before stood up. He heard Harry yelling “Gin and tonic for me”, and Louis flipped him off without turning his head.</p><p>Louis took a seat at the stool while waiting Carl serving for another customer. Today was definitely the worst day of his life after the night Liam broke his arm. Maybe the worst. Liam was engaged, he and Zayn were moving together, Louis was becoming homeless, and now this <em>Harry fucking Styles</em> was getting on his nerve.</p><p>Harry Styles with his ridiculous long curly hair and his big full mouth that Louis wanted to punch more than anything every single time he let the words out.</p><p>Harry Styles with that thin black shirt that he left unbuttoned down to his stomach paired with black skinny jeans. What was the purpose of wearing all black? Was he going to a funeral? <em>For fuck’s sake</em>, Louis thought. He just wanted to go home and lie down on his bed. Lord knew he only have a week to find another place to live.</p><p>Louis turned his head slightly to see his friends and Harry. They were talking and laughing. Much happier without Louis there. Maybe they were happy without Louis. He was just this annoying loud person who liked to complain about everything. Maybe Harry would replace his position in the group and maybe that was the best for everyone.</p><p>Louis turned his head back and sighed a little. Carl was still busy serving other customers, so Louis waited a little longer. He buried his face in his palm, then felt hand pat his back. Liam stood next to him and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist.</p><p>“I have an idea.”</p><p>“That usually ended up in disaster.”</p><p>“Hear me out first, Louis.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“It was more Zayn’s idea actually. We thought how about you and I switch place? I move to yours, and you move to mine?”</p><p>Louis snorted. “And what? Live with Andrew? No fucking chances. Can you imagine I live with Andrew after that disaster fuck in history of Tommo? Nope. Not gonna happen.”</p><p>Liam looked confused a little. “Andrew? Mate, he moved out eighteen months ago.”</p><p>“Really?” This time Louis’s turn to be confused. “I don’t know that.”</p><p>“Well, you never hang out with us anymore. We barely saw you. And I don’t know, never came to me to tell you about Andrew, not that you care anyway.”</p><p>“I care,” Louis mumbled under his breath. “And if Andrew moved out, then who’s the new roommate?” Louis’ voice back to normal.</p><p>“Why do you think Harry is here?”</p><p>“No fucking way,” Louis said nearly shouting. “Andrew would be a better option than that curly lad. Have you seen him, hello? He took my cupcake.”</p><p>Liam laughed and that would be Louis’ favourite thing about Liam. His laugh.</p><p>“To be fair, it is indeed his cupcake and you did insult him.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault if he has stick up to his arse and take everything seriously.”</p><p>“What stick on my arse?” Harry’s voice nearly made Louis jumped.</p><p>“Stiff stick. That what is,” Louis’ mumbled again.</p><p>“Wow. I was about to bury the hatchet and welcome you as the roommate, now I think that offer has gone.”</p><p>“Good. I don’t want to be your roommate, anyway.”</p><p>“Good,” Harry said back.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Stop repeating what I said.”</p><p>“Okay.” Harry answered shortly.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Liam looked back and forth between his friends then covered his face with his hands and groaned in silent as the frustration found its way to his brain. Louis stared at Harry, calculating whether he would end up in jail or not if he punched Harry in the face. Harry stared back at Louis with probably the same amount of annoyance and hatred as Louis’. And Zayn was still staring at his ring happily back in their booth.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much reading. Let me know what you think about this chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis' living condition was delicate and Harry sort of blackmailed him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What? Two thousand for a single room? Really?” Louis’ whispered to Eleanor, fearing the landlord would hear him. “I knew it, I shouldn’t use this suit for flat hunting,” he mumbled and Eleanor just grinned.</p><p>Louis had been on flat hunting for six days and he still hadn’t found the one. It was either nice but expensive, or cheap but crap. It probably had been the sixth flat he came to visit on this day alone. Eleanor was patient enough to do the flat research on web or anything she could get on. And she was patient enough to accompany Louis visiting the flat one by one. Either she was patient enough and being a good friend or she had to do that because Louis was literally her boss. Louis thought must be the first one, because they had been friends since Louis started his training at Corden LLP.</p><p>Eleanor was a year older than Louis, but she had more bad luck in life department. She dropped out from college because of her ex-boyfriend and was abused during the relationship. She finally came to her sense though and dumped that prick, then applied at Corden LLP as receptionist a year before Louis became a trainee. She had this massive crush on Louis before she knew for fact that Louis didn’t have any interest with anyone without dick between their crotch. After Louis was promoted as senior associate which around one year ago, Louis asked Mr Corden if he could have Eleanor as his secretary.</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes while the landlord was telling him and Eleanor about the flat. Louis nodded his head nonetheless and thanked the landlord and telling him that he would call him tomorrow about the flat which he would never do in million years.</p><p>“I gave up,” Louis said as he took a bite of his hot dog.</p><p>“You could stay at mine while you’re hunting for flat. When’s Liam moving in?” The man behind the hot dog cart handed Eleanor her hot dog. “Thanks,” Eleanor said with a sweet smile.</p><p>“Tomorrow. He practically lives there anyway. He just needs to move some furniture from his old flat to mine. Zayn’s, I mean, or now it’s theirs? Anyway, it’s shit,” Louis said with mouth full. They began to walk their building which ten metres from the hot dog stand. “I’ll never find another nice flat with reasonable price like that again. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.”</p><p>“What about Liam’s flat? I mean you can switch place with him, and Liam did offer to switch, didn’t he?”</p><p>Louis laughed and took the last bite of his hot dog before throwing the paper wrap into the bin next to the giant glass door of their office building.</p><p>“I supposed I can do that, if it wasn’t for fact that Liam’s roommate is the biggest stuck up person I ever known.”</p><p>“From what I heard from Zayn; Liam’s roommate is a quite sweet person.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. “Horan at eleven?” Louis made sure before he stepped to his office room, because the meeting got postponed from five days ago to today.</p><p>“As scheduled.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks.”</p><p>Louis reviewed Mr Horan’s files before he went to the meeting with Greg. Mr Horan went full name by Niall James Horan. “Why does everyone have James as their middle name? Jesus,” Louis said before he turned the page.</p><p>Niall Horan was one of founders Freestyle, an online fashion store which apparently had an amazing sales and growth for the last two years. Niall and Freestyle had been Corden’s LLP client since two years ago and Greg James (see? James again), Louis’ co-worker and one of his close friends in the office, were the assigned attorney for them.</p><p>Louis didn’t know much about Freestyle because he didn’t have the files about the company. Only files about one of the founders and it was good enough. Greg and Niall could brief and explained to him what’s the problem during their meeting.</p><p>He grabbed a bar of dark chocolate in his drawer before walking to the meeting room in the end of hallway. He took a bite and chewing carelessly with Niall files were clutched in his armpit. Louis pushed the glass door of meeting room with his shoulder. A brunette man with very fluffy hair, which made Louis remembered a certain curly brown hair, looked up the same time as Greg turned his head to see Louis because his back was facing the door.</p><p>Louis took a seat next to Greg and placed the files gently on the table.</p><p>“Hi, Mr Horan, I’m Louis Tomlinson, one of associate in here and Greg’s co-worker.”</p><p>Louis extended his hand to shake Niall’s hand which ‘causing Niall to laugh but he accepted it anyway and shook his hand.</p><p>“No need to be so formal, Louis. Just call me, Niall.”</p><p>“Oh, Irish?” Louis asked in surprise.</p><p>“The proudest,” Niall winked. “Geez, I’m so hungry. Where is he???” Niall asked impatiently.</p><p>“Are we waiting for someone?”</p><p>“Yeah, me partner. Can I have that chocolate?”</p><p>Louis looked at the chocolate bar he still held in his hand. He handed it to Niall and without hesitation, Niall took a bite, not caring that some of it probably had Louis’ saliva. Louis decided that he liked this Irish lad and it would be fun to work on his case. Niall chewed the chocolate gracefully while telling Louis and Greg about his lunch plan for that day. Not sure what was the relevancy with the case, but it was amusing of how much Niall was so passionate about a plate of fettucine.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m late,” a deep voice filled the room. Wait, Louis knew that voice.</p><p>He turned his head to see the one and only Harry Styles with his beautiful curls wrapped in green bandana. He was wearing a plain white shirt unbuttoned like the other day in pub and blue denim hugging his perfect legs perfectly. Now that it was a day with enough lighting from the lamp and sunshine outside, Louis could see tattoos on Harry’s chest and stomach clearly that he didn’t notice at all six days ago. Louis laughed a little because he was thinking how the butterfly tattoo on his chest combined with his nipples made a smiley face.</p><p>His little laugh was apparently wasn’t so little because Harry now glared at him like he really wanted to strangle Louis to death.</p><p>“What are you doing in here?” Harry and Louis asked to each other at the same time.</p><p>“Louis,” Niall called, making Louis turned his head to Niall in front of him. “This is Harry, me partner.”</p><p>“Fuck my life,” Louis mumbled under his breath and yet Harry still picked that up and rolled his eyes at Louis. How was it that Harry always able to hear Louis’ mumble?</p><p>Harry finally took a seat next to Niall which right across Louis. Greg cleared his throat before opening the not so thick but not that thin either files. Harry put his phone on the table and leaned back and crossed his arms as Greg explaining to Louis about Freestyle.</p><p>Originally, Freestyle had three founder, Harry, Niall and Brianna. Three of them were friends since uni. Harry and Brianna majored in fashion, and Niall in business major. They all were doing intern and job, so they had enough experience, before finally came up with Freestyle. Harry came up with Freestyle name. Niall and Brianna agreed because Harry was their frontman anyway. But three years ago, Harry and Brianna had a fight, resulting Brianna withdrew all of her shares in the company.</p><p>Everything was fine. The company was having hard time when Brianna left because they lacked source of fund. Harry and Niall worked hard to keep company stable and now they are one of the top online fashion stores in UK. Unfortunately, Brianna sued Freestyle two months ago, saying they stole her design. It was some party dress for all Louis knew because he understood shit about fashion. The design was made for one of class project. That time, Brianna was having trouble with her family and couldn’t focus on school, so Harry took one for the team. It was always Harry’s design. Brianna just put her name and got an A for zero work.</p><p>“And now she had an audacity saying I stole her work and sue us?” Harry scoffed. “Unbelievable. I cried blood and tears making that dress. Every single sleepless night I went through just to get a perfect detail of that dress, and now she sued me because according to her ‘I stole her design’? Unbelievable.” Harry buried his face on his hands and Louis looked at him with a lot of sympathy.</p><p>Louis didn’t know much about fashion, but Louis could feel the passion when Harry talked about this particular dress, and Louis could hear perfectly how much Harry was proud about this dress. Louis still disliked Harry, but he wished he could offer comfort to Harry and maybe hugged him, just so Harry could relax and calm his mind.</p><p>“Do you have any proof that Brianna had none involvement on the dress making?” Greg finally asked. Harry shook his head. Niall wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder to comfort him. “Okay,” Greg nodded his head while reading the files. “Mr Tomlinson and I will review the lawsuit. I know I’m your lawyer, but Mr Tomlinson has more expertise in patent lawsuit, so Mr Tomlinson and I will work closely on your case. I hope you are okay with that?”</p><p>“If I said no, would you replace him?” Harry looked up from his hands.</p><p><em>Of fucking course, he has to be a twat,</em> Louis thought.</p><p>“Well, I can ask my boss for another associate to handle your case with me, but,” Greg cleared his throat once more. Louis wondered if he did that because he was thirsty or because the unwanted hostile tension between Harry and Louis that Greg didn’t sign up for. “But Louis Tomlinson is one of our best attorneys in here. And like I said, Mr Tomlinson has more expertise in patent lawsuit, so you have more chance to win.”</p><p>Niall turned his head to Harry, and they were talking in whisper.</p><p>Louis gave Greg a look and pointing to the door with his eyes. Greg nodded in understatement.</p><p>“Well, we’ll leave you to discuss it privately. Mr Horan could get back at me next week about decision. In the meantime, Louis and I will review the lawsuit until you both decide about the second attorney to represent you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Niall finally said. Harry’s eyes were still pierced to the table. Million things were running on his mind.</p><p>Louis and Greg finally stood up from their seat and shook their clients’ hand. They stepped outside the room and walked back to their office. Louis was going to walk to his office, which in opposite direction of Greg’s office, when he stopped him.</p><p>“You know Harry Styles?”</p><p>“Sort of. Why?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just asking. Think he likes you.”</p><p>“Loathes me, more like. He is my friend’s roommate and we got on wrong foot on our first time met,” Greg nodded in agreement. “I don’t think I can take him as my client,” Louis continued.</p><p>“Why? You never backed out from a client, and this is an easy case for you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“We dislike each other, and he is being a friend of my friend, wouldn’t it be a conflict of interest?”</p><p>Greg laughed in amusement. “Tons of lawyer hate their clients, and tons of lawyer represent their friend from time to time. Just don’t fuck him.”</p><p>“Ugh, never in million dreams. Didn’t you see how he looked at me? It’s creepy. Think he wants to murder me,” Louis shivered remembering how intense Harry was staring at him. “”Kay. I’m off.”</p><p>Louis squeezed Greg’s arm before he walked to his office, not noticing a pair of green eyes were burning at their interaction.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis opened and closed his cupboard repeatedly, trying to avoid any works while Zayn packed his clothes onto his travel bag. He packed a week worth of clothes. Eleanor offered her place for Louis to crash in for a week while hunting for new flat. Louis didn’t have many furniture, mostly just a basic furniture like bed, cupboard, drawer, and treadmill. Louis could leave all of his furniture and bought a new one, but he quite attached to the treadmill and promised would get it back when he settled in new flat.</p><p>Liam was in kitchen, cooking for three of them. Zayn didn’t say anything while packing Louis’ clothes. Louis knew better not to say anything, because as stoic as Zayn was, he was a very emotional person. But, Louis had enough, he finally sat next to his friend and hugged him.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you so much, Zee. Growing up sucks. You sure you want to move in with Liam? He’s such a morning person and always chirpy in the morning. You’re not gonna last,” Louis tried to hide his sadness through jokes that he and Zayn knew well.</p><p>“Remember when I moved to your room and locked Liam on mine, so we could sleep until noon?”</p><p>“Remember when we put sleeping pills on Liam’s orange juice the night before so he slept the whole day and we could sleep in peace?”</p><p>Both laughed at the memories. They were partners in crime, and mostly Liam would be their victim.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you so much, Lou,” Zayn sighed and leaned on Louis’ shoulder. “Promise me you’ll stay in touch and hang out with us?”</p><p>“Babe, come on, you both are my precious. I’m not gonna find another person to annoy beside two of you,” Louis kissed Zayn’s head. “I never congrat you properly on your engagement, so, congratulation Malik. Zayn Payne sounds ugly.”</p><p>“Liam Malik sounds uglier,” Zayn laughed.</p><p>“See? That’s a sign from universe that you both shouldn’t marry.”</p><p>“Then who’s gonna marry me? You?”</p><p>“Zayn Javadd Tomlinson. See? You sound like a fucking royalty.”</p><p>“You’re crazy.”</p><p>“Yet you still love me.”</p><p>“I do. Thanks, Lou, for everything. You really are a great friend.”</p><p>Zayn leaned more closer and Louis hugged him more tightly. They both felt vulnerable and small, but with Zayn leaned on Louis and Louis held him dear, everything seemed okay and would be okay. Louis only knew Zayn for three years of his life, but he couldn’t ask for a better friend. All those midnight memories, night out, domestic days on flat, the fight, the cry, the smile, the happiness, Louis loved every single one of them. Zayn was the best person for Liam, and vice versa. Louis would do anything for their happiness, if it meant he had to move out and gave them the privacy as a couple. After all, it was a part of being an adult, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Look at what you’ve done,” Zayn pulled back. “You made me cry.”</p><p>“Yes, because God forbid that the Bradford’s bad boy is crying.”</p><p>“No one say that anymore.”</p><p>Louis kissed Zayn’s head for the last time and wiped his own tears he didn’t notice had wet his cheeks.</p><p>“Come on, I’m starving and whatever Leem’s cooking smells fantastic.”</p><p>Louis stood up first then helped Zayn. They walked to the kitchen side to side with Zayn’s arm wrapped around Louis’ waist. Liam’s smile crept into his face when he saw his fiancé and his best friend entered the kitchen. Zayn helped Liam to prepare the table while Louis took a seat immediately and chirped, “what are we gonna eat, Limo?”</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes at his friend’s uselessness. Zayn kissed Liam’s back of neck as he grabbed spoons and forks from drawer.</p><p>“Liam, watch! There are spoons!” Louis shouted.</p><p>“I’m not afraid with spoons anymore, Louis,” Liam added a pout than soon Zayn eased with a quick kiss.</p><p>Louis snickered and Zayn told him to be useful and make tea. Louis did as what he told and boiled the kettle while Liam crouched in front of the oven, waiting for the lasagna to be done. The timer hit zero the same time as the kettle made a boiling noise. Liam put the hot glass tray in table, then he took off the large blue kitchen glove and the black apron. Louis poured the hot water to Liam’s white mug, Zayn’s yellow mug, and his black mug. Zayn and Liam took their tea plain as usual, while Louis took his with splash of milk.</p><p>The three best friends took seat in their usual chair. Zayn served the lasagna to Louis’ plate then Liam’s. Louis and Zayn tried their best to not broke down in tears considering this night was their last night to eat dinner together as roommate. Next time they had dinner, it would be one as host and the other as a guest. Liam felt a little guilty about this, but he and Zayn agreed to live together just two of them. It wasn’t Louis’ fault, but Liam and Zayn felt they needed to independent as couple, because when things tended to go wrong, they always ran immediately to Louis’ room and used Louis as their shield and defence from their partner. It wasn’t fair for Louis to constantly in the middle, and it wasn’t good for Liam and Zayn’s relationship. So, yeah, as hard as it was, they all needed to grow up and it sucked big time.</p><p>The night ended with three of them having a sleepover in living room. Liam pulled Louis’ big bed to the living room after the coffee table was pulled aside. Louis and Zayn were cuddling each other with Louis slept between Zayn and Liam. And if in the middle of the night Louis shifted his body just to cuddle Liam for the last time, no one had to know except his fast beating heart.</p><p>---</p><p>“Soooo, how excited are we for having a full week of sleepover?” Louis asked and dropped his travel bag on Eleanor’s desk dramatically.</p><p>“Yeah… about that…”</p><p>“What?” Louis’ accent thickened. Something was wrong.</p><p>“So… my brother just came out of nowhere and stayed in my place for unknown time?”</p><p>“God hates me. Is it because I’m gay? I’m homeless, Eleanor. Homeless!” Louis said hysterically.</p><p>“I’ll help you find the flat, okay? Please don’t be mad,” Eleanor pleaded.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, you dimwit. I’m just mad, at everything. Like things can’t go worse from this. Ugh. Postpone all my meetings. I want to take a nap.”</p><p>“But it’s nine in the morning?”</p><p>“Nap.” Louis lifted his travel bag and ended the conversation.</p><p>He threw his travel bag to the corner when he stepped inside his office. Louis closed the door and rolled the shades down to cover the giant glass of wall in his office, so he could have his peace. He lied down on the sofa and put on his earphone and listened to his playlist in shuffle.</p><p>Eleanor did as what she was told. What was supposed to be a quick nap, ended up with Louis slept a whole day because he was really tired emotionally and he wasn’t gonna deny that.</p><p>When he woke up, Eleanor already left a brown bag and a cup of Starbucks on his desk. Louis rubbed his eyes and let out a little yawn before he sat on his big black chair. There were scone and muffin inside the brown bag with a note saying, “don’t forget to eat, you have tons of meeting tomorrow”. Louis took a bite of the muffin and drank his already cold coffee. He continued reading his Personality Plus book because lately he had grown interest in psychology and human in general, instead of reviewing his work.</p><p>The office hour had ended thirty minutes ago, and Louis didn’t know where to go. He eyed the comfy sofa across the room. He just had the best nap (sleep) on that couch. Louis was considering the possibility of sleeping in the office. What about the shower? He could borrow Eleanor’s bathroom in her flat because she lived nearby, or maybe sneaked to Zayn and Liam’s flat, they wouldn’t be in flat anyway because they left for work at eight am.</p><p>
  <em>Decision. Decision.</em>
</p><p>Louis took off his suit jacket and hanged it on the chair. Sleeping in a full shirt and work pants would be uncomfortable, but Louis couldn’t be caught wearing t-shirt and pyjama pants at the office. After all, he still had a reputation to be kept.</p><p>---</p><p>Louis supposed to be sleeping in the office just for a day, three days max. But he ended up sleeping in office for a full week and no one seemed to notice, not even his secretary. They all thought Louis left the office late and came back really early because he worked hard on the case. And if he looked like a shit, he could always blame it on the stress.</p><p>Day seven sleep in the office and Louis started to lose his mind. The flat hunting was a big waste of time, because he was too picky now about the flat. At every chance, Eleanor made sure that Louis knew that he was being difficult.</p><p>“But I don’t like the smell, El,” Louis said about one flat.</p><p>“Put the aromatherapy,” Eleanor tried so hard to not punch her boss.</p><p>“I don’t like the wall colour,” Louis complained about another one.</p><p>“Paint it.”</p><p>“It’s so far from Carl’s. What if I needed a drink and I ran out alcohol?”</p><p>“I give up,” Eleanor banged her head to the refrigerator.</p><p>So, yes. They were not going on flat hunting anymore because Louis was impossible, and Eleanor didn’t have any patience left in her to deal with her boss.</p><p>Louis was looking at his travel bag. He ran out clean clothes and the only clean clothes he had was the one attached to his body. He just got back from Liam and Zayn’s flat to take a shower. His best friends were still clueless about him taking shower in secret on their apartment. Louis sometimes cursed himself. He was a grown up and a big hot shot lawyer and yet he slept in office and took a shower secretly at his old flat. What was his life even?</p><p>Someone knocked the glass door. Louis looked up from the papers he was reviewing and nodded. Greg opened the door and stepped inside.</p><p>“Hey, bro,” Greg pulled the chair across Louis and sat.</p><p>“Hey, wait a minute,” Louis highlighted the last line on the paragraph. He closed the file and put on the highlighter cap. “Sorry. What’s up?”</p><p>“Horan and Styles are here. They came up with a decision.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“They are okay with you on board.”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to be their attorney?”</p><p>“Well, Corden said to me earlier, if you refused, I should smack your head.”</p><p>“He knew?”</p><p>“Yeah. They are high-profile client in here and their wishes are our command.”</p><p>“I never knew they are our high-profile client?”</p><p>“Well, originally, Niall Horan was our high-profile client. I handle his trust and equity fund. Boy has a money worth of Buckingham Palace. Freestyle only a bonus.”</p><p>“He is that rich, huh?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Is his partner our client too?”</p><p>“On process.”</p><p>“You really landed big money there, James,” Louis laughed.</p><p>“Just my luck,” Greg shrugged. “Anyway, just want to tell you that. I’ll send their complete files after lunch.”</p><p>Greg left Louis alone again, so Louis moved his focus to his paper again, until someone took a seat in front of him.</p><p>“Yes?” Louis asked without moving his eyes from the paper. “Do you forget something, James?”</p><p>“Let’s have lunch together,” a very familiar voice went through his ear.</p><p>Louis looked up and found a pair green eyes were bored through his blue ones. Louis would never admit it, but Harry’s eyes must be the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He looked so fit with black shirt with flamingo printed all over it. It was supposed to be ugly, and yet Harry rocked it. Louis wondered if Harry ever looked bad in any clothes.</p><p>“And why would I agree to that?”</p><p>“Because, I’m your client?”</p><p>“And why would I agree to that?” Louis challenged again.</p><p>“Because, I’m asking you nicely?”</p><p>“You took my cupcake from me. You and nice don’t belong in one sentence,” Louis scoffed and moved his eyes back to his paper.</p><p>“Really? You still bitter about the cupcake?”</p><p>Louis shrugged. “I just happened to love cupcake.”</p><p>“’Kay. I’m gonna buy you cupcake then.”</p><p>“I want the exact same cupcake from the other night.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“I still don’t want to go out lunch with you.”</p><p>“Why are you being an arse?”</p><p>“And why are you still here?”</p><p>Before Harry could answer, James Corden, Louis’ boss barged inside Louis’ office. He definitely was in certain mood and looked like he was ready to snap.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you have a client,” James tried to keep his tone.</p><p>“We just finished,” Louis said, and Harry took the cue and excused himself.</p><p>Harry barely stepped outside when James started yelling, “is it true? You slept in the office?”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, Tomlinson. Mrs Goren saw you slept in the office. For fuck’s sake, how long?”</p><p>“A week?” Louis looked down.</p><p>“A whole fucking week? Louis, I love you and you are my best lawyer, but please sort this out. A client saw you slept in the office and she ranted to me about how unprofessional it was. You did take a shower, right?”</p><p>“Of course, I took a shower. I’m a homeless, James, not an animal.”</p><p>“Okay. Good. Sort it out. If I caught you sleep in the office again, I’m going to throw you to the nearest flat available.”</p><p>James left Louis’ office in hurry. He was a busy man and usually pretty chill about anything. And if he made time to Louis’ office just to scold him, then yes it was a big deal.</p><p>Louis banged his head repeatedly to the table, until his head landed in quite big hand. Louis looked up and saw Harry stood in front of him.</p><p>“What do you want? I have a crappy day and I don’t want to deal with you.”</p><p>“You slept in the office?”</p><p>“Were you eavesdropping, Styles?”</p><p>“It’s not my fault that your boss was loud. Liam said you stayed with friend.”</p><p>“That was the plan, but apparently universe hates me,” Louis pressed his head into Harry’s hand. It felt warm.</p><p>“Then move in with me.”</p><p>“You need to ask me on date first, Curly, before seduce me to go to your bed.” Harry pulled his hand abruptly ‘causing Louis’ head hit the table. “Ow,” Louis lifted his head and rubbed his forehead. “Rude.” Harry looked at him uninterested. “What?”</p><p>“Move to Liam’s room or I’ll tell Niall to switch law firm.”</p><p>“You won’t dare,” Louis challenged him.</p><p>“Sure,” Harry fished out his phone from his tight black skinny jeans. He typed something then pressed his phone to his ear. “Hi, Ni,” what was came out from his mouth next. “Yeah, I was thinking about our lawyers-“</p><p>Louis never stood up so fast and climbed his desk just to snatch Harry’s phone. He pressed the red button, ending the call. Harry looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Geez. I’ll move.”</p><p>“Can I have my phone back?” There was that, the sweet victory smile plastered in Harry’s face and Louis hated it.</p><p>Louis handed Harry his phone back. “Can’t believe I got blackmailed by fashion designer.”</p><p>“Heeyyyy,” he slapped Louis’ arm gently. “I’m a businessman.”</p><p>“Right,” Louis rolled his eyes.</p><p>“So, lunch?” Harry grinned widely.</p><p>Louis sighed and decided to lie down on his desk just to be dramatic. Harry laughed at his soon-to-be roommate’s antic. Louis and Harry lived together would be fun, right?</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>